Vehicles are often provided with seating assemblies that can be adjusted for occupant comfort. Some seating assemblies in vehicles are capable of translation in fore-aft or side-to-side directions. However, there is a need for reconfigurable seating assemblies in vehicles that are capable of translation to various locations within a cabin of the vehicle, particularly with little to no physical exertion by a user.